judgemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Buck Snortleson
Judge Mia= Buck Eugene Snortleson is one of the tritagonists character in the Judge Mia series. Buck is the Bananomanomans' neighbor. He is extremely annoying and stupid. As a running gag in the show, Buck appears in almost every episode and portrays countless characters in the most ridiculous situations. Personality Buck mostly has good intentions, but is annoying and stupid. He likes to say "yuk yuk yuk!" Buck likes to pretend to be other people Relationships Family Buck is in the Snortleson Family. He has two brothers, Stinky and Stench, and a dead sister, Snorty. Stinky, Stench, and Snorty were triplets. Since Snorty is dead, does that mean that Stinky and Snorty are twins? Buck and his siblings stick together to right the wrong of Snorty's death in The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey. Buck's mother, Queen Kong, frequently embarrasses him. She is shown to be as dumb (if not dumber) than Buck. Buck's dad, Conga was just revealed recently. Conga is rude and shovey, much like his son. In Judge Mia Forever, it was revealed that ten years after the show, Buck married Ruby, who's name was unknown before that. They have only conversed on screen in Judge Mia's Valentine's Day, when Ruby told Buck his hair was stunning. Friends Buck considers anyone he meets to be his friend, but he doesn't have any mutual ones (probably because he's so annoying). Mia and her family is the biggest target for him. It's easy for him to annoy them constantly, as he is their neighbor. Appearance Buck is even smaller than Maggie and Marley. He is plump, red, and has a bushel of tan hair on the top of his head. His appearance doesn't help when it comes to getting friends. Possessions *Buck's Computer Quotes *"Bow down, to the awesome might, ''of my mom, Queen Kong." *"Yuk yuk yuk!" *"Quake with fear you mortal fool!" *"Bet you can't stick your tongue to the pole!" *"Excecuite Elmer!" Trivia *Buck appears in every episode except two. *He portrays nine characters, but all are only him pretending. *Except for Judge Mia, he is the most-appearing character in the series. *His middle name, Eugene, was revealed in ''The Haunted. *Buck appears in the crowd of every episode, except for Season 8 episodes. Gallery Footnotes |-|Monkeytown= Buck Eugene Snortleson is the main character of ''Monkeytown''. He is a plump red ape, who appears tired and fed-up with his family and the stresses of middle-age life. His wife is Karen Snortleson, and his children are Jasmine and Bradley. Buck works as a salesman at Monkey's Pride Banana Company, with his boss Mr. Baboon, and his coworkers: Gordon Pillsbury and Monisha Brown. Physical Appearance Buck is a small, plump, and red ape. He has a small tuft of tan hair on his head. Buck's eyes are beady and black. Backstory Buck rose to fame as a child, on the show Judge Mia. Back then he was smaller and more annoying, and he was full of life and energy. He was held back in preschool for years. According to the epilogue of Judge Mia, Buck married a red bear named Ruby. For unexplained reasons, they are no longer married. Sometime later, Buck married Karen and moved to Monkeytown. Buck attempted to hide his former fame, so he could live a normal life, although his family eventually found out. Personality As a teenager, Buck was an annoying and selfish brat. As an adult, Buck has become more bored with life. His character and his wife's frequently clash, and he is annoyed by both of his kids. Although the old Buck sometimes shines through with his iconic laugh, "yuk yuk yuk!" Quotes *"Guhhh... that's what I get for trying to be nice." *"That sounds like a personal problem." *"Bradley, I'm locking your door so you can't escape until morning." *"Yes, I'm late again... I don't need your crap Gordon." *"Seriously? I work full time so you can be a SPOILED BRAT. I never get what I want!" *"Never let a woman grill meat, hehe right on Bradley." Appearances *"Pilot" *"Neighborhood Barbecue" *"Work Problems" *"HOA" *"Sweet Sixteen" *"Parents Day" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Running Gag Category:Monkeys Category:Plantiffs Category:Males Category:PS-22 Students Category:Snortleson Family Category:Apes Category:Dueteragonist Category:Postcards from Buck Wiki